Drabbles
by Nox Artica
Summary: /Requests are closed for the moment/  I take requests for drabbles. Any pairing or prompt you like  yaoi, yuri, etc . Latest: DecusxAlice - Presents
1. Raine: Drowning

**A/N:** I'm looking for prompts to help improve my skills as a writer! This means I am taking any and all requests!

In a review, just give me a one or two word prompt, and a character (Or characters), and I'll see what I can do. It might be as short as 50 words or it might be 500, it depends on how inspired I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Character<strong>: Raine

**Prompt**: Drowning

* * *

><p>I was falling, falling, and with a burst it was cold.<p>

_Water._

I began to panic. I flailed my arms uselessly through the water, air slipping past my lip. My staff long forgotten to float to the oceans depths.

_I'm sinking I'm sinking..._

My lungs burned, filling with water, black spots filling in the corners of my vision

_breathe I can't breathe I can't..._

Everything faded to black.


	2. Kratos: Traitor

**A/N:** ...This was... Way more depressing than I thought it'd be...

* * *

><p>Requested by anonymous reviewer 'Haku'. Thanks for requesting, I'll continue to fill out your requests through the night!<p>

**Character:**Kratos Aurion (With a little bit of Lloyd, shh.)

**Prompt:**Traitor

* * *

><p>"I <em>HATE<em> you!" He screamed and screamed, over and over, tears of frustration slipping down his cheeks. "And... There's no way in Hel..." _Crack. __The __walls __are __breaking._ "...you could be my Dad..."

_Shards of glass skitter across the floor._

"I hate you! You traitor! And-" Eyes filled with hatred, betrayal, _pain_. "And I will _never_ forgive you!"

_The fragile defences have fallen, the inner self vulnerable._

A sword was drawn, and then another.

_Red. Red. Everything is red._

Pools of blood, and-

_This is my end._


	3. Colette: Chained

**A/N:** ...I totally BSed the prayers there. Yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Requested <strong>**by:** Haku

**Character: **Colette Brunel

**Prompt: **Chained

* * *

><p>It's almost as if I am chained to the ground. With each seal I release, the bonds become tighter and tighter-!<p>

I know, it's something I must do, to save Sylvarant, but...

...

I stood at the Altar, Kratos behind me as if he were a guardian angel. I knelt, hands clasped, and I began my wordless prayer. '_Oh __Goddess __Martel, __hear __my __prayer...__'_

Before me floated Remiel. No, not my father, but an angel nonetheless. He spoke words that I could barely hear. Words that I had anticipated for this entire journey.

'_Yes, __father.__'_

I was plunged into darkness. Cold, empty.

_Chained._


	4. Colette: Freedom

**A/N:** This is connected to Colette – Chained. _Kinda._ It's happier, at any rate.

* * *

><p><strong>Requested<strong>**by:** Haku

**Character: **Colette Brunel

**Prompt: **Freedom

* * *

><p>Cold. So cold. I don't know how long I have been so cold. It seems like forever.<p>

I'm always floating in the darkness. I don't know why.

I have the feeling... I should be smiling. But I'm not. Though I'm not crying, either.

_Shing._

What was that? Warmth. Something light and fuzzy.

_Ba-dump._

My heartbeat? No- Someone else's. It's getting further away.

_No!_

I find myself running. Where am I going? What am I running from?

_..._

It's warm again. Warm... Searing heat...

_Colette!_

I open my eyes and cry out, "Lloyd!"

He embraces me. Warm, so warm!

_For the first time in what seems like eternity, I feel truely free._


	5. YuanxMartel: Torment

**A/N:** *yawns* Good morning (At least for my timezone, anyway) and I'm starting out with a sad one...

One thing... If you ask for Knight of Ratatosk things... I may not be able to do them, or they might be OOC, 'cause... I never played that game. Sorry!

Elliott: Thanks for your review~! I'll get started on your requests after I finish the current ones... Though I don't think I'll be able to do the DecusxAlice one because I never played Knight of Ratatosk... Sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Requested<strong>**by:** Haku

**Character:**Yuan Ka-Fai and Martel Yggdrasil

**Prompt:**Torment

* * *

><p><span>Four thousand years.<span>

_Four thousand years I have been sleeping._

Four thousand years I have been missing you.

Even as the years go by, my love for you will never die.

_She clasps her hands together as she floats in the abyss, tearing slipping from her eyes. 'Yuan...'_

He closes his eyes as he sits under the tree, unable to cry, but unwilling to smile. "My beloved Martel..."

**Apart they shall remain, for eternity, until they lay their weary bodies to rest.**

An eternity of solitude and torment.


	6. Mithos: Insanity

**A/N:** Geez, Haku, you have depressing prompts so far. Anyhow, I'm going to put my foot down!

...This turned out different than my usual style...

Thank you to _AurionFan_ and _SheenaMalfoy_ for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>Requested by:<strong> Haku

**Character: **Mithos Yggdrasil

**Prompt: **Insanity

* * *

><p>My palms slick with blood, I shivered. Not the pleasant kind of pleasurable shiver, nor the kind that comes from the cold.<p>

_Terror. Fear. Shock._

"M-Martel!" My voice cracked as I clung to her motionless form. "Sis!" I shook her. Softly at first, then harder and more desperate. "W-wake up! Sis! Mar...tel... Please!"

My body trembled and shook. I let out a sob, though no tears would come.

And even as I lay there next to her, my mind devoid of thought, the wheels began to turn. Even as Yuan shook, as Kratos lay waste to those that had committed such atrocities.

"_A world without discrimination... Where all can live as equals... That is my... Wish..."_

Her final words. He engraved them to his very soul. '_I will fulfil your dream, Martel. I swear it on my life."_


	7. Martel: Death

**A/N:** Depressing... Also, this was a little longer.

edit: WHY, FFNET, WHY must you mess up my formatting and remove my linebreaks? _Why!_

Anyway, it's been fixed now. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Requested <strong>**by:** Haku

**Character: **Martel

**Prompt: **Death

* * *

><p>'<em>I <em>_knew, __someday, __that __this __would __happen._'

Those were the first thoughts that went through my head as I first noticed the searing pain. I looked down to my abdomen.

_Blood red, blood red, soaking through my dress, sliding down my legs, slipping past my ankles. Staining the grass red._

I fell to my knees.

"Mithos! Yuan! Kratos!"

A strangled gasp escaped my lips, mingled with blood and pain. Yuan whirled around, horror on his face.

_From there it was a daze. I felt hands on me, pressing down. But it did nothing to stifle the flow of blood escaping me. An apple gel slid past my lips, and everything was a little clearer, at least for a moment._

What I saw made my heart clench with guilt.

Dead bandits were everywhere. Blood pooled around them, staining the ground.

My three companions gathered around me. A gloved hand retreated from my face, gel packet in tow.

_Kratos..._ He had a horribly pained look on his face, but I could still see traces of his typical stoicism there.

_Please... stay strong, and... take care of them..._

Mithos was by my side, tears streaming down his cheeks as he clung to my shirt. "Sis! Sis! Sis!" He was an inconsolable wreck. _Too __young __to __deal __with __this. __Too __old __not __to __understand._

My breathing was sluggish as my eyes rested on the final face. Blue hair was a mess, the string tying it back long since lost in the tides of battle.

He did not cry. I suppose, in hindsight, he did not need to. The pained look in his eyes, the horror and disbelief on his face... They said all that needed to be said.

Everything was turning black, as tears slipped down my cheeks. I don't even know why I was crying. Everyone I held dear, those most precious to me, were right here.

I pulled my lips up in a gentle smile. My eyes slid shut.

_With that, I slipped into deaths loving embrace._


	8. Zelos: Mirror

**A/N:** Thank you very much to _XSuicuneX_ for reviewing. You're my first signed in reviewer.

* * *

><p><strong>Requested by:<strong> Haku

**Character: **Zelos

**Prompt: **Mirror

* * *

><p>Zelos hated mirrors. Nothing more than stupid pieces of reflective metal, they cracked so easily, they warped, they gathered dust... <em>Absolutely useless.<em>

But they also showed his true face. They revealed who he was. Every insecurity, every flaw he tried so hard to hide away was plainly visible in his reflection.

_Chosen of Tethe'alla. Our savior. That one pervert._

Why! Why couldn't it just be 'Zelos Wilder, you know, that one guy with long red hair, I think he's kind of cute'? Why couldn't he just be a regular guy leading a regular life?

He chuckled at that thought. _No._ He would never be you average joe, but he would get pretty damn close. No freakish wings, no loss of touch or voice. _Normal._


	9. Colette: Awaken

**A/N:** Bah. Really short. I'll try to make the next one longer. D:

* * *

><p><strong>Requested by:<strong> Haku

**Character: **Colette

**Prompt: **Awaken

* * *

><p><em>Dark. Cold.<em>

I couldn't see a thing. I couldn't feel anything.

I couldn't breath. I couldn't speak.

It was empty. Blank.

"_Colette-!"_

A voice, calling my name, over and over, louder and louder.

My eyes slipped open, the dark world burst into every color imaginable. _Green, Blue, Red._

After countless moments of silence, I had awoken.


	10. Raine, Genis: Lifeline

**A/N:** Grawrgh. It's short again. And kinda blah. I was tired and couldn't think of much for this one... Sorry. D:

Thank you very much to _knownobody_, _XSuicuneX_, _Emil C_, _Elliott_, _Vesperia Lover, _and_ brownbookwrym _for reviewing! It made my day when I logged in on my email and saw all these reviews there! 3

* * *

><p><strong>Requested by:<strong> Haku

**Character: **Raine + Genis (Raine POV)

**Prompt: **Lifeline

* * *

><p><em>Running, running, we're always running.<em>

Through the forest and the desert. The snow and the icy plains.

Running from those that would kill us, tear us apart, and torture us.

He reaches out, and takes my hand, I pull him closer, I hold him tight.

I won't let go, not ever, because he is all I have, and in return, I am all he hand.

_Our intertwined hands are a lifeline. _

The precious thread that connects us and keeps us alive.


	11. Anna, Kratos, Lloyd: Life

**A/N:** Fluff! Well, that's what I was trying to make it, but it just feels depressing...

Maybe I should just write horror and be done with it. :I

* * *

><p><strong>Requested by:<strong> Haku

**Character: **Anna + Kratos + Baby Lloyd (Kratos POV)

**Prompt: **Life

* * *

><p>It all began about a year ago. I was travelling near Luin, and that is when I first met her.<p>

Dirty and dressed in rags, her hair hanging limp and lifeless, body littered with cuts, she wasn't much to look at, really.

_It was her eyes._ Lit ablaze with a fire I'd never seen before, a determination that was rare in this era.

She was running from the Desians, and that is when I made my choice. _I would protect that life._

_..._

And now, a year later, another story began. The birth of our first child. _Lloyd._ When I first found out she was pregnant, I was afraid. Afraid to bring a new life into this troubled era, scared to curse a new life with my own genes.

After hours of labor, of screaming, sweat, blood, and tears, as I sat by her bedside and held that new life in my hands, I was _terrified._ Terrified of what the future would hold; would I be able to protect this life? Would this child be raised correctly?

Countless worries went through my mind, but Anna turned to me, such a peaceful and joyful look in her eyes, and touched my arm gently. As I looked in her eyes, I knew.

_For these precious moments of life, all is well._


	12. Kratos, Lloyd: Family

**A/N:** Got sick, then got better, then a family member died, then I got sick again, and Christmas happened. And the New Year. And then I procrastinated. And was busy. Eep.

I'll try to get back into the swing of things.

Anyway, this is the last one from Haku (Thanks for requesting, and I hope you are still here to read the last.), now onwards to Elliot's requests! (Heh, you're probably long gone, but I'll still do them because I want practice!)

I am really not very happy with this one. ARGH.

* * *

><p><strong>Requested by:<strong> Haku

**Character: **Kratos + Lloyd

**Prompt: **Family

* * *

><p><em>He is your father.<em>

Argh.

_Kratos... Is your father._

Unbelievable! That- That traitor! Impossible!

_The crackle of lightning. A flash of light. "Are you… Alright?"_

He punched the wall, gritting his teeth. There was no _way_ that traitor could possibly be his…

_He jerkily nodded his head. "Then all is well."_

Father.

_A smile. Eyes slipping shut. Falling down against his shoulder; a thud._

But there was no way to deny it.

_Burns on his back._

His hair. His eyes. His face.

_Unmoving._

The way he watched. The way he looked after him. Watching, always watching, with carefully guarded warmth in his eyes.

_It felt like family._


	13. DecusxAlice: Presents

**A/N:** I decided to try this one (though I never played the game), I hope I didn't screw it up. There is fluff, then there is angst. Ack.

* * *

><p><strong>Requested by:<strong> Elliot

**Character: **DecusxAlice

**Prompt: **Presents

* * *

><p>She looked down at him, newly received necklace in hand. As if she would ever like him back. <em>Ever<em>. With a huff, she turned around and headed for her room, not saying a word.

There was absolutely no _way_ in Tethe'alla her cheeks were red! And that necklace he had handed her—_Ohhh_, she was going to throw it out! For sure! Who would want it! It was pink and silver and shiny and _really, really_ pretty and—

"_Ugh_!" she slapped herself.

...She continued to try and 'convince' herself all the way back, the frequent slapping of a palm into her face and the deadly glare combined with the heated blush adorning her cheeks kept all onlookers far, _far_ away.

* * *

><p><em>Sometime later...<em>

Blood seeped through the cracks in the floor, pooling around her and slowly staining her dress.

_I guess this is... The end for both of us..._

A damp hand slipped into hers. _Decus... I never did tell him how I felt, did I?_

There was a cough, then a weak, breathless chuckle. "I always knew you... _nngh_... liked it."

Her hand gripped his just a little tighter, and she turned her head weakly to look to him. Their eyes met conveying a message only they knew, and she smiled softly. There were no more words needed._ You always did understand how I feel, Decus... Even if I myself denied it._

The pink and silver necklace gleamed from its place around her neck as their bodies grew cold.


End file.
